Three Promises
by manateesandmishacollins
Summary: There were three things that Dean Winchester promised himself he would never do. He would never hurt Sammy. He would never settle down. And he would never fall in love. [Demelia One-Shot]


_Originally posted on my blog. I edited it myself so any mistakes are mine. I do not own anything to do with Supernatural nor Doctor Who but sometimes I wish I did._

There were three things that Dean Winchester promised himself he would never do. He would never hurt Sammy. He would never settle down. And he would never fall in love.

Now, of course, these weren't the normal promises that people made to themselves, but what else about Dean was normal? The answer to that was 'nothing'. Nothing was normal about the older Winchester.

He promised himself all of those things, and he thought that was (finally) a promise that he was able to keep. It turned out to be a bit too hard, for all three, though. All three of his promises to himself were broken on the same day. All on the same day, he broke every promise he had made to himself.

And the reason for him breaking those promises?

Amy Pond.

Now, there were so many ways that Dean could describe Amy. The first description that he ever came across, before they'd even known each other was a very thoughtful: She's hot. And Scottish. And the hair. And she's talking to — to me?

That night had ended in sex. Not that it was anything new, most of the times that Dean had those sort of thoughts, it ended in sex. What didn't normally happen was waking up in the same bed and exchanging phone numbers. And exchanging soft giggles and touching their noses together, whispering in tones meant for no one else.

When he came home that afternoon, Sam gave him a judgmental look, but said nothing about it.

This continued.

For weeks, no, it was worse than that, for months. Months, and months, Dean fell in love with this woman. This 'Amy Pond', as she introduced herself after walking over, a perfect smile on her face.

It was weeks and months of her following the brothers and the two meeting up for quick sex, talking late on the phone, and something that Dean had never expected, for dates.

It came to him one night when he was texting her while his little brother was in the shower that he had absolutely fallen in love with Amy Pond.

That was one of his promises broken to himself.

The next came in an hour.

At that point, it had been two years. Two years since Dean and Amy had met and shared that first night that ended in so much more. While texting, he had invited her to a nearby restaurant, since he knew that she was in town.

Two years seemed like a long enough time.

At some point during their laughter and conversation, Dean had stepped out of his seat, had gone in front of hers. He had proposed. There was no pause before a yes was said.

Promise number two was broken.

The third didn't take more than five minutes after that. Because Sam had noticed his brother's sneaking around, the fact that he seemed so much happier, and he wanted to know what was going on. So he had followed Dean out that night.

To see him to propose to a girl that Sam had never met before? It wasn't what he had expected. And the fact that Dean had kept it a secret?

Without even knowing, promise number three was broken, and Dean had done everything that he had promised himself he would never do.

Sam had gone back to the motel that night, and wasn't surprised when Dean didn't come back until late the next afternoon, absolutely glowing, and a grin on his face.

There was a fight.

Amy had come back with Dean, and was waiting to meet this perfect little brother that she had heard so much about.

When Dean came out crying, it didn't quite go as planned, pushing right past Amy, to his car, driving off, leaving her there, with no ride anywhere else.

He didn't return for three days, didn't answer any calls, refused to even look at his texts.

When he came back, he had no fiance, and a ring left on the doorstep, with a note attached that it was not okay, what he had done.

And his brother was gone.

All of his promises were broken, and suddenly Dean remembered why he had promised himself such a thing.

Because everything he touched ended with pain.

Three years went by, with Dean carrying the ring in his pocket, and tensions strained between the brothers. They went through the Apocalypse, and they won.

And then?

The last thing that Dean had expected happened. He and his brother were on their annual Vegas Week, and he was in a bar, not wanting to bother with picking anyone up.

And then he saw a flash of red hair, and a laugh that he recognized so well.

And their lips were immediately together.

Four months later, she was pregnant, and they were married.

And Sam knew.

And approved of the girl who would not put up with his older brother's absolute bullshit.

She wasn't allowed to come on hunts, but she knew all about the life. And Dean had never been happy than when he was with her.

But all good things come to bad ends, don't they? In Dean Winchester's life, that answer is a yes.

He and Sam were on a hunt, seven months after the wedding, leaving Dean's wife and baby at a house that they had picked up along the way.

And the demons knew right where to go, right where Dean's weakness was.

To say that he was never the same wasn't even starting to cover it. Because what did those demons do? Possessed his wife and killed his baby.

But they left right before he stabbed the blade in, therefore causing him to kill his wife, but not the demon.

Dean refused to go on another hunt for years.

And the last hunt he went on? He tracked down that demon from all those years ago and gave it a piece of his mind, just as he had learned to do in Hell.

Sam was told to never again mention the part of Dean's life that was Amy Pond.


End file.
